


The Goat Boy and The Flower Girl

by H4PPY_P1LL5



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: But mostly fluff, F/M, High School, OC, Opposites Attract, irrational fear, mention of depression, mention of self harm, mention of suicidal thoughts, slight angst???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H4PPY_P1LL5/pseuds/H4PPY_P1LL5
Summary: Arthur’s life is a mess. Just when he thinks he’s ready to end it all, in steps Flower, a shy and antisocial new girl who steals Arthur’s heart. Will Arthur fess up, or be forever alone?





	The Goat Boy and The Flower Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic with my ocs who don’t belong to any fandom whatsoever. If you wanna learn more about them let me know and I’ll link Arthur’s toyhou.se (there isn’t one for Flower yet)

Arthur lie awake in his bed. He really didn’t want to go to school. I mean, besides school there wasn’t much to do besides play guitar or nap, but anything was better than that hellhole. Going out in public is a pain. Period.  
After ages of plans of skipping school entirely, Arthur finally sat up. He groaned, stretching as his scarred torso revealed his ribs. Arthur got dressed sluggishly. He slapped on a Death Note shirt, some blue skinny jeans, and a grey hoodie, and bam, he was ready. Arthur looked in the mirror, holding up a comb for a split second before sighing and realizing that taming his crazy black hair would be too painful to deal with. So instead, he just continued with his morning routine. He skipped breakfast like the mad lad he is, and put his paper bag over his head. Arthur’s self image wasn’t all that great, so he spent most of his time out in public wearing a paper bag with a narwhal on it. He’d had the bag since he was a little kid, and since then it was Arthur’s best and only friend. It definitely caused a few glances and whispers, but as long as they didn’t see his disfigured scarred face with his green and partially blind eyes that he found really goofy, Arthur was ok. Arthur left his rundown dorm. He slithered through the halls, looking down at his feet as to not make eye contact with anyone. As soon as he entered the school, a group of jocks were already looking at him.  
“Ay, fellas! Look! It’s Reed again! Good ol’ Narwhal Reed!” One of the taller ones shouted. His cronies snickered. “Wow. How totally original.” Arthur began to snark back. “Really, Chad Brook, it’s easy to call someone an animal with their last name. Last I heard someone do that was in, what, pre-k? Anyways, see ya around, Ass Brook.”  
Arthur couldn’t help but smirk as he heard Chad’s friends begin howling with laughter when he walked away as Chad tried to shut them up. “That was weak! WEAK! If you really wanna say something to me, say it to my face! I’ll make you WEEP, REED. WEEP!”  
Nobody at school had ever seen Arthur’s face. Not even the principal. This often got him called the quiet kid by passerbyers at a first glance, but Arthur was honestly anything but quiet. He loved to see people get riled up as he truthbombed them and walked away like it was nothing. He could fuck with people for hours. Some kids hated him, some kids were ok with him, but it was clear that nobody was even close to loving him. Arthur would never reach popular kid territory. But, honestly, he wasn’t complaining. Arthur breathed hatred. It was his soul.  
After harrowing hours of class, the bell finally rang for lunch. Arthur was on his way to the cafeteria, when he suddenly he felt a jerk from behind. He turned, and saw Chad Brook. *Well, definitely wasn’t wrong when I felt a jerk from behind.* Arthur thought bitterly.  
“Ay, Nar.. Actually, y’know what? No. You don’t even deserve the title Narwhal anymore.” Chad tried again. “Reed. For billions of years you’ve been trying to act cool or worth something, but you’ve never actually fought someone. Haven’t you?”  
“You’d be surprised how often I get into fights. With my emotions.” Arthur grumbled. “Secondly, it’s not called trying to be cool. It’s logic. Learn it-“  
“SHUT UP, REED!”  
Arthur went silent.  
“As I was saying... you’ve never fought anyone. If you really want to be a man, you’d agree to fight me after school. Winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser fer the rest of the year. How bout it?” Chad sneered.  
Arthur examined Chad. The jerkass had dirty, rugged ginger hair with permanently angry looking eyebrows and blue eyes. He was plastered with tattoos and freckles. Arthur always thought he looked like the ‘Ginger’s have souls’ kid 10 years later. Chad was a mere 2 inches taller than Arthur, which said a lot considering Arthur was 6’1. Chad has muscles on his arms and calves that always looked a bit plastic. The popular girls would swoon over these muscles all the time, and there was nothing Arthur hated more than hearing their ‘Oh my gahd!! One day I totally want to touch his abs!!’ in the halls. Arthur looked at Chad’s sweaty looking hand, which the jock was holding out for a shake of agreement. Arthur hesitated greatly, but finally shook. “Ew. Your hands are greasy, when was the last time you’ve been near a faucet?”  
Chad ruffled his eyebrows, a grin forming on his face. “Meet me at the track field. We can sort this out once and for all.” Chad pretended to spit on Arthur’s shoes, and strutted off.


End file.
